<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обручённые кровью by TiokDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700877">Обручённые кровью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon'>TiokDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вложения в будущее [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...I guess that's technically the case. yeah, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Physical Trauma, Psychic Bond, Translation to Russian, Wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карантир находит Финрода, тяжело раненного, после битвы на Тол-ин-Гаурхот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Вложения в будущее [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Обручённые кровью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876371">Affianced in Blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss">LiveOakWithMoss</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><i>Примечание автора</i></b><br/>Конечно, всё это AU так таковое уже огого как отходит от канона, раз уж здесь, так и быть, Финрод и Карантир пережили Первую эпоху; но имейте в виду, что в этой версии Берен и Лутиэн не смогли вытащить Финрода — или его тело — после битвы на Тол-ин-Гаурхот.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Карантир не знает, почему поступает так. Почему ни с того ни с сего посреди ночи седлает лошадь и уносится в глушь. Что, если у него разум мутится — с Амбаруссой бывало похоже; иногда и на других братьев находит, то на одного за раз, а то и на двоих. Словно щекочет в мозгу, словно царапает по совести, что-то вроде внезапной бессонницы и вроде... вроде... Вовсе в руки не даётся.<p>Карантир вспоминает, только когда видит первый кровавый след.</p><p>
  <i>Что-то вроде прозрения.</i>
</p><p>Карантир погоняет лошадь — а та шарахается: на земле столько крови. И когда он соскальзывает с её спины — так быстро, что едва не путается в стременах, — то точно знает, о ком напоминала вся долгая ночь. Кто именно пришёл на ум.</p><p>
  <i>Финрод.</i>
</p><p>Тот лежит поверх опавших листьев, когда Карантир находит его — холодного как камень и бледного как смерть. И голого, но Карантир не сразу понимает: Финрод окровавлен сплошь.</p><p>— Инголдо! — Карантир падает на колени, и баюкает голову двоюродного брата, и чувствует, как под пальцами клочья волос отделяются от кожи. — Что?.. Как?..</p><p>Финрод открывает глаза — обведённые синяками, покрасневшие. Страшный звук исходит от него, хрип боли, может означать: <i>«Драуглуин».</i></p><p>— Глупый, — Карантир склоняется над Финродом. Может, он уже совсем опоздал? Как же Финрод протащил себя так далеко, обдирая, как одежду не по мерке, свою же плоть ошмётками, вот и они. — Дурень окаянный, что же ты <i>наделал?</i></p><p>— Ты здесь, — хрипит Финрод, и под ужасное клокотание голоса Карантир дрожащими пальцами находит следы зубов у него на горле. — Ты меня услышал.</p><p>— Тебя услышал? — страх стесняет Карантиру грудь так сильно, что почти мешает дышать, но нужно удержать Финрода в сознании — и среди живых — и Карантир говорит, и говорит, и рвёт плащ на полосы. И снова щекотно где-то в затылке, и он встряхивается нетерпеливо: сейчас нельзя отвлекаться. — Когда? Что ты сказал?<br/>
— «Дурень окаянный, что же ты наделал?» — отвечает Финрод — и впадает в беспамятство, когда Карантир перевязывает первую рану.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Карантир разбил какой-никакой лагерь — и там Финрод приходит в себя. Огонь потрескивает рядом — и греет справа. А левому боку, напротив, пронзительно холодно, и Финрод вздрагивает, это почти спазм, и Карантир поднимает взгляд. У него лиловые тени под глазами, угловатое лицо вытянулось и застыло, по нему сполохи пляшут. Финрод ждёт, что его опять станут честить по-всякому, предвкушает привычные упрёки и улыбается — но, судя по выражению лица, Карантир одновременно и слишком испуган, и от сердца у него отлегло — а потому он слова поперёк не скажет, не сможет.<p>Финрод пытается что-то произнести — и понимает, что вслух вовсе не получится.</p><p>— Лежи смирно, — говорит Карантир. Ладони его красны от крови, и у Финрода тоже, но раны перевязаны, травы прижаты к тем точкам, где воспаление пугает ужасным жаром. Финрод заново сшит воедино — в прекрасную руку сложены кусочки его тела, быстро прихвачены мелкими стежками; вот такой гобелен об исцелении в синих и зелёных тонах.</p><p>— Спасибо, — пробует сказать Финрод, когда Карантир приподнимает ему голову и подносит воду к губам... но язык пока не повинуется.</p><p>— Молчи, — отвечает Карантир и целует в лоб — бережно, до того нежно, что слёзы катятся у Финрода по щекам.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Финрода в таком состоянии Карантир боится перевозить, страшится потерять — и сверх того, на сколько он рассчитывает, пока пытается собрать свергнутого короля Нарготронда по частям, они остаются на пару дней дольше. Карантир тратит все синие и зелёные нитки — те, что однажды брал для мантий Финрода, — и потому накладывает швы красным.<p>— Сочетаем оба наших дома, — ворчит Карантир и скользит глазами по лоскутному шитью, в которое превратил кожу Финрода. — Разве твой и мой отец не гордились бы?</p><p>Финрод смотрит, Карантир ловит взгляд — и сам краснеет, словно те стежки.<br/>
— Не бери в голову, — бурчит он. — Если не хочешь, я имею в виду.</p><p>Говорить Финрод по-прежнему не может, но, когда опять открывается одна из ран и Карантир отирает кровь, Финрод рисует ответ алым у него на груди.</p><p>Свадьбу они не играют — какое там, не на заброшенной же прогалине в лесу, далеко от семьи и обычаев; да и книги столько предписывают для того, чтобы заключить брак, а у Финрода сил едва ли хватит хоть на что-нибудь...<br/>
...Но оба считают, что теперь супруги.</p><p>А скоро и навёрстывают упущенное.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b><br/>    <i>Примечание переводчика</i><br/>  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Здесь Финрод и Карантир у <a href="https://direnni.tumblr.com/">@thulimo</a> получились <a href="https://direnni.tumblr.com/post/171292076092/ive-been-weeping-silent-like-a-wound-would-you">такие</a>. </p><p> </p><p>Подпись к рисунку:<br/><br/><i>«Слёзы я точу, как рана — кровь.<br/>Пусть сочится? Или ты зашьёшь меня,<br/>Глядя, что мир мой не бел, а багров?»</i><br/><br/>(Марика Хакман «Животный ужас»).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>